


Darkiplier's Offer

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [3]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtuber - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: Markimoo feels a little tired and down after doing a recording session and decides to try to unwind. But when slight dark thoughts roll in, a familiar darkness drops by for a visit. Mark is ready for a fight but is taken back when Darkiplier insists he was only there to give warning and...An offer.One that gets Mark to think things over much more carefully.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~“I don't approve of being mocked...”“And I don't approve of my influence being used to manipulate people...”“I'm not here for your influence, you cur. I only came to warn you...”“Warn me of what?” His brow lifted higher, more curious.Dark watched him, studying this person that earned his respect with his accomplishments. He smiled then, understanding, chuckling at the irony.“I see then. So blind by how things are, you don't even realize something important was taken from you… And you call yourself a good friend.”





	Darkiplier's Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vix here with another shortie story. This time its about Darkiplier and this is another original piece, because I really couldn't use a video to base it on completely. Anyway, I wrote two things of Anti, time to show Dark some love and he seems to be more of the difficult one to write because of his rage that he tries to keep hidden.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Mark sighed as he finished up the latest bit of recording and uploading a different video onto YouTube for the day. He contemplated in sending the recording to one of the editors or do it himself and decided that he'll figure that out later. For now, he was tired and needed to unwind. The YouTuber left his room to go about the house, getting himself something to eat, starving after that recording session. Plopping down on the couch with his meal, he flipped on the tv and attempted to watch a movie as he ate. But he couldn't quite focus on it, his mind kept wandering off before giving up and turning the device off and placed his plate on the coffee table.

He rubbed at his face, fingers working at the bridge of his nose as a thought crossed his mind. Was he really doing the right thing? Working half a day, shut inside his room to make people smile worth the hassle of so many people demanding so much from him? To do more? To talk to them more? To drop everything else in his life to entertain strangers?

Mark frowned and shook the thoughts aside, disliking the idea he was second guessing himself. Of course, it was worth it. He made people smile, laugh… cheer up. This… was what he was meant to do, brighten others' days with his antics. It brightened up his when people thanked him with hugs and words of praise.

_'But is it **really** worth it?'_

“Yes.” he answered himself, pushing the thought away as well. “Its what my dad would've approved. I'm happy doing this. Sure I'll have rough days, but I wouldn't change this for the world...”

_**“** **And yet you have such dark, dark thoughts~”** _

Mark froze, recognizing that voice anywhere. And it was his only warning before the eerie creaking noise came through as the room itself expanded and contracted in on itself, trying to accept and reject something at the same time; and a high frequency ringing sounded throughout the house. The YouTuber flinched, slapping his hands over his ears as the sounds continued, the ringing the worst by far. As the young man's vision distorted, reality itself groaned in pain as a familiar darkness invaded the space. Black, inky clouds covered the floor and climbed the walls and ceiling, surrounding Mark in shadow; as the wretched distortion of reality and sound continued for a few beats longer and then….

Silence.

To be honest with himself, Mark heavily disliked when it did that. That annoying grating ringing… then no sound at all. It made him feel as if his hearing finally died on him, but knew it wasn't the case as he opened his eyes and found himself still sitting on his couch and surrounded in darkness so thick no light came through… or even outside sounds. Just darkness and absolute silence. You'd think he was truly alone in there… but he knew better than to think that.

“Darkiplier...” The YouTuber grunted in irritation as he straightened his posture, keeping his eyes facing forward, where he felt he knew where the other entity was.

 _ **“** **Salutations, Markiplier.”**_ came a deep, alluring voice from the darkness; the habit of it echoing closely together and yet oddly clear never failed unnerve the man. A mirror image of Mark stepped forward from the shadows, dressed in his classy suit; and while the two looked almost exactly alike… they were two very, _very_ different people. Where as Mark was light, friendly, honest and upfront. This entity was the exact opposite; dark, cruel, deceitful and underhanded. _**“Did you miss me?”**_

“No.”

_**“** **Hmph… crude as always. It would do wonders if you actually attempted to be elegant.”** _

“I prefer the way I am, thanks.”

 _ **“** **As you wish.”**_ Dark blinked slowly, tilting his head a little. _**“Do you have any idea as to why I am here?”**_

Mark narrowed his eyes and sat back in his seat as his arms crossed over his chest. He was tired and he was not in the mood for this shit today. “Another attempt to force me to 'let you in' again?” He guessed, watching Dark's movements for anything to crack. That was something Darkiplier could never… properly hide. “To which I will answer with a **hell no**.”

He felt it before he heard it. Felt the rise of power ripple through the darkness as the tulpa's eyes flashed in barely contained rage at the YouTuber. _**“I've waited -**_ **patiently-** _ **…”**_ he hissed, his suave exterior cracking from his anger at being denied. _**“You**_ **promised!** _ **”**_

“You and I both know it was the fan-base that started the separation...” Mark started but jolted in shock as shadows rushed at him in clouds, swirling around and yanking him upward from the couch. Dark easily kept himself centered in the YouTuber's field of vision, leaning close to him and snarling.

_**“** **AND YOU FINISHED IT!”** _

“I am **not** going to let you use my influence on them!”

Another ripple of power and the dimension distorted once more, groaning in pain. The strange plane of darkness they were in struggling to contain its master's anger.

 _ **“** **I EXIST BECAUSE OF -**_ **YOU-** ** _AND -_ THEM-!** _ **”** _ Dark spat in rage, his charming appearance ruffled and rumpled. The entity closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as he flexed his power and set Mark down carefully on the couch. He took another calming breath, keeping his hands busy on straightening his appearance even though everything in him wanted to **throttle** the YouTuber before him. Another exhale, this one of annoyance as he placed his hands behind his back, once again looking like a gentleman. _**“Therefore...”**_ he stressing the word as he glared at Mark hard. _**“I have as much right to use that influence as much -**_ **you-** ** _do_ , _Markiplier.”_**

Mark glared back and opened his mouth to again correct him but stopped when Dark simply held up his hand to cut him off.

_**“As much as I would love to… 'banter' about that particular topic with you… that's not why I am here today, Mark.”** _

That got the YouTuber's attention. Mark raised a brow at the tulpa, curiousness and caution lighting his dark eyes. “Really?” He was mindful of any trickery the being could throw his way. “Could have fooled me...”

 ** _“_** ** _I don't approve of being mocked...”_  
**  
“And I don't approve of my influence being used to manipulate people...”

_**“** **I'm not here for your influence, you cur. I only came to warn you...”** _

“Warn me of what?” His brow lifted higher, more curious.

Dark watched him, studying this person that earned his respect with his accomplishments. He smiled then, understanding, chuckling at the irony. _**“I see then. So blind by how things are, you don't even realize something important was taken from you… And you call yourself a good friend.”**_

Mark sat up straighter, more alert now before standing and glaring at the dark entity. “Missing? What did you do? Who or what did you take?”

Dark merely tucked his hands behind his back, relaxed as he smiled. _**“I took nothing of yours, Mark.**_ _ **An upstart did.”**_

“An upstart?”

 **“** _ **You'll realize soon enough. Perhaps.”**_ Darkiplier smiled and began to circle Markiplier, seemingly gliding without making a single sound. He was thoroughly enjoying this, he could see the YouTuber's wheels turn in his head as he tried to figure out what he meant. How cute. This could work to his advantage… now that he thought about it. Dark continued to smirk. **_“But I must say… this is a troublesome time. This crude fellow that took your precious thing grows in strength… and you and your fan-base are powerless against this… -thing-.”_  
**  
Mark narrowed his eyes further, wariness showing on his face. He knew Dark was trying something and he disliked it. After all, Darkiplier is a social manipulator. All charming and suave, but underneath that thin facade was a monster with every intention of using those he gained trust from. But Mark, at the moment, was lost on what he was talking about. “And you're implying...what?”

The tulpa chuckled again, fixing his tie. _**“Why… I'm implying I can be of help to you. Can you really stop something that you yourself didn't even know existed until now? Well, I should amend that actually.”**_ He grinned, _**“It existed for a while now… just not in the way you thought.”**_

“And I'm going to take a guess and say, this 'help' you're offering also requires me to… 'let you in'?”

_**“** **Naturally.”** _

“Forget it.”

_**“** **Tsk tsk, Mark. You don't even know what it is I'm speaking of and its becoming a threat to everyone you care for and you believe you can stop it?”** _

“Not alone, but certainly without your so called help.”

Dark laughed, voice velvet and deep. _**“Is that right?”**_ He circled him more, brushing imaginary dust from his blazer as he glazed at Mark from the corners of his eyes. _**“Even though the one that was taken couldn't stop this**_ _ **mutt**_ _ **himself? That the fan-base...”**_ He hinted to the YouTuber vaguely closer to who he was talking about. _**“of his… are just as powerless as yours to stop it? It even challenged and dared them to rescue the one spirited away to darkness.”**_

The YouTuber glared at him. “I'll gain help from them...”

The tulpa shook his head but still smirked. _**“I'm afraid you're missing the point, dear sir.**_ _ **This one is gaining strength much more quickly than you are currently thinking. He… is like me.”**_ He despised having to admit that but at least this will make things more entertaining. If anything, it'll get him something to relief his stress of being denied entry again on this entity. He hadn't flexed his full power on anyone in a long time. But also, the bigger picture is that this whole mess could very well get him what he wanted. And when he had that, he'll make the other pay and grovel at his feet like everyone should be doing. Dark paused his movements and turned to stare at Mark, leaning forward a little to look him in the eye. _**“Are you willing to bet the lives of your fans and his, to do the work for you? Or would prefer that -I- do it for you? Of course, the trade off will be you letting me in again. I'm willing to help put the dog in his place if you agree to that.”**_

“I rather eat a Ghost Pepper...” The YouTuber scowled, distrusting him but had this feeling… that Darkiplier… wasn't lying about any of this. Could he really trust this silver tongued manipulator? _'Of course I can't, its just another ruse…'_ Mark stood firm on that thought… but the more he thought about it… the more he faltered. _'Right? This is just a ruse… none of my friends or fans are in danger… right?'_

Dark chuckled again and took a step back away from the gamer. _**“Do as you wish...”**_ He began to turn to leave, _**“I will say this though… so pay extra attention, Mark.”**_

“And that is..?”

 _ **“** **...When you realize what it is that took one of your friends… and what they have done… you'll**_ **-want-** _ **my help.”** _ His smile was sharp and cold. _**“So my offer will still stand. Call me**_ **-when-** ** _you have need of me. After all, better to lose one thing… than to lose it all, but which 'all' are you willing to sacrifice?”_**

Dark's smile remained on his face as he turned and vanished completely into the pressing shadows… and just like that… the darkness receded from Mark's living room; disappearing into nothing as if they never were there to begin with. Perhaps they never were… just something that took place in his mind. But Mark still felt that chill that always came whenever the dark entity entered or left his reality. And he realized something else… Dark said, _'when'_ … not _'if'_.

Did Darkiplier truly anticipate that he would actually be needed? Or was it hopeful?

Mark sat heavily on his couch and thought everything over carefully. _'Which friend did Dark mean?'_


End file.
